bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
BZPRPG 2010 Storyline
This is an article for the 2010 BZPRPG storyline which takes place in Aensetr Derrum. January - February People begin forming alliances and creating niches. Two of the three player guilds, the Children of Perdition and Protobot Industries, begin to rise in activity and influence. PBI in particular begins to challenge official guild Sonata Consortium for economic and financial control of Aensetr Derrum's resources. Major players are introduced, such as Bellicus Kastus, Commissioner Vylikus, and Kazul. Joske Nimil has been recuperating at the Children of Perdition base, Elysium, after his fight with the Weavers. He gets news of a party at the Towers of the Scholars and decides to go attend, bringing Regis of the Defenders of Elysium and another CoP member with him. March Quinn Incident Joske attends a party at the Towers of the Scholars, running into Kita who has apparently lost her memory. When Joske interrupts the party and tries to restore Kita's memory, he is stopped by Quinn, Kita's adoptive father. In the confrontation that follows, Joske accidentally and seemingly kills Quinn, forcing him to go on the run. Bellicus Kastus, who is present at the party, is intrigued. He takes Kita under his wing and issues a bounty on Joske. Luckily for Joske, the Children of Perdition helps him out, giving him Regis and two Valkyr as bodyguards. However, with so many mercenaries after them and a particularly trying battle that destroys a Sphere, Joske decides to let the bodyguards go back to Elysium rather than risk the safety of acquaintances. Instead, he goes with old friend Dhara. Nevertheless, they only evade capture for a bit longer, as a man named Ymous eventually defeats Dhara and brings Joske in. Ymous is revealed to be Toa Smeagol, amnesiac and thought dead. --- Culmination of the player guild arcs: Protobot Industries HQ is stormed by the Councilium and razed to the ground, and after Ga loses her connection to Asmodeus, the Children of Perdition falls to infighting and a civil war. Reboot of the General Discussion. April Lull month, few noteworthy events. May - June Towers Rescue A group of four assorted Scholars and Professors (Altedor, Kaitan, Midnight, Xifan) wander into the tunnel network in the Knowledge Sphere and are trapped by an orb that calls itself the Perfection. A rescue squad from the Towers is called together, which includes Lazok, Jolek, and Obsidius, to go down to the tunnels after them. The group of four manage to escape the Perfection, but are attacked by a Makuta. Thankfully, the appearance of the rescue squad allows them to run, trapping the Makuta underground. The Toa team who pursued the Makuta to the Knowledge Sphere introduce themselves as the Toa Spherus and join the Towers. Joske Incident July - August Ghosts of Elysium Now just a normal Matoran, Ga calls together six bounty hunters (Valkyrs Ardexa and Archegone; Mercenaries Kolyv, Kaitan, Norsk, and K'ous) to go on a quest to Elysium which is now in ruins. She requests the six, the Ghosts of Elysium, to find the plans for Project Yggrasil and retrieve the Mask of Minerva. Recruitment In Bo-Kiri, the Toa Sphere, Makuta Uhuraz parks his airship The Cerberus ''over the city and begins recruiting mercenaries and other criminals for his grand plan. The Kin Mi-Kiri Nogan Massacre ''Main Article: New Kin Arc (BZPRPG) Chaos Double assassination of both Kastus and the Commissioner occur. General populace is thrown into chaos and anarchy as the influence of the two moderate public figures disappear. The Councilium makes their move on the Towers, securing most of the Professors' and Scholars' loyalty. 'December - January' Battle of Se-Kiri: A large number of players move their charecters to Se-kiri, where a fleet lead by enemies of the Spherus engages them.A large wave of Rahkshi, a second wave of cruisers, and a number of Soldiers are wiped out before the battle concludes in the seeming death of the leader of the Spherus, Thornak. January 2011 The 2010 RPG year spilled into early January 2011, when it was concluded by a duet of epic posts. The first was the death of Makuta Uhuraz. After having seduced and brainwashed Lioness, leader of the Councillium, Uhuraz and his force of mercenaries took control of Councillium forces. Uhuraz launched a final strike on the Citadel. He personally defeated the KRAAHKAN AI system that had been posing as the Administrator. Uhuraz, now the most powerful being in Aensettr Derrum, proclaimed himself a god. He made examples of those who opposed him, and prepared to throw the most verbal protesters into the Nowhere, a zero-reality dimension. However, a bout of introspection in which Uhuraz realized he had no purpose made him change his mind. Uhuraz committed suicide by giving himself to the Nowhere instead. The second post was that of Joske Nimil's rewriting the past. When visited by an alternate version of himself and by Thernial, Joske was given a fusion of the Kanohi Vahi and Thernial's Key to the Universe, which, if used by him, could go back and alter the past and repair the universe. Joske finally decided to put on the ultra-powerful mask, and use it. His choice altered a focal event from the past, and changed the future. External Links General Discussion Topic News and Bounties Category:BZPRPG Official Storyline